Suguru and Normei Offically Meet
How Normei and Suguru meet in Yumegakure. Normei Meets Suguru NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei crawls out of the Yumagakure village gate , his hands first. He would Look up cautiously as He crawls his way into the village. He would grab hold of a few blades of grass and flip him self up right, so he was standing on his feet. Still holding the blades of grass in his hands. He walked over to A boy who seemed taller than Normei. However he looks to be the same age in the face. As Normei would walk closer to the boy he notices that he seen him once before, Back at the Academy test. Normei Would stand next to the man underneath The Pourch hallway connectted to the Kage's office. He would look over to the man, not saying anything because Normei doesnt really speak unless spoken to. Then he would turn his head away from the man so he doesnt seem like he is creepily staring at him. -Suguru stood in his home, he had already gotten dressed and was quite ready for the day though had no idea what he was going to do. He had on his normal dark black training pants and matching sandals that were diligently laced up. Suguru had on his flak vest given to him by his academy teacher along with his headband with the ZZZ representing the Yumegakure village. He runs over to his desk and pulls out a black pouch that held his kunai, and smoke bombs and always his black journal. He stretches out his fingers and then curls them back into to make sure that the white bandages he had carefully wrapped around his fingers to make sure they weren’t wrapped wrong and then pulls out his journal and writes down a few thoughts before putting it back into the pouch. Suguru jumps up and down and shakes his legs making sure that everything is flexible and has plenty of mobility, then walks to the doors of his home and pushes them open. Suguru walks out onto the wooden path outside his home and shuts his door behind him as he begins a soft stroll down the path. Suguru pulls out a small black book from his ninja pouch after about 10 minutes of walking and sits down crossing his legs under him. Right as he’s sitting down he notices that someone came up to him. The boy was much smaller than him and probably younger as well, though once he thought about it he realized the boy was the one he had seen at the academy test. Suguru starts pondering for a second when it finally dawns on him and he gives the boy a rather, interestingly weirded out.-“Normei, from the test the other day right?” NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei, Smiled under his mask. It was not often that somone remembered Normei. He wasn't Really much to remember. He looked over to the man slightly, His blue eyes reflected the moon light. * "Um.. heh.. Yeah." -He calmly said as he took his hand and ramed it into his jean pockets.- "Forgive me, but I'm Not sure i got your name?" -Normei's voice was a bit high, but not high enough to be compaired with a female. He would speak his words as if he was thinking about them when they exited his mouth. Yumegakure village air was cold it was the winter time, and it was snowing. The Snow flakes came down like a free spirit, with out a care in the world. As they took shelter under the porch Normei clutched his fist tighter. In the fist was the few blades of grass he had picked up earlier.* SirLukusMantelonII: -Suguru turns his attention away from Normei as he speaks, listening to every word he had to say still. As the boy spoke Suguru stuck his hand out and let the snow fall down onto his hand. Each cool flak that touched his hand sent a trigger through his body that would instantly remind of the vague memories of home. Each snowflake was a small piece of nostalgia, of a time that was almost completely forgotten to him. Suguru was lost in his own thoughts for a second yet his subconscious self was still taking in every word from Normei, and processing it already building a response without him even realizing. Suguru pulls his hand away then turns back to the boy, his fingertips were red from the cold of snow touching them, and his face was a little more pale than usual as if he had seen a ghost. Suguru nods and then speaks out to Normei, his voice sounding chilled and distant-“Suguru, Suguru Yuki.”-he stares up at the boy opening his eyes all the way to reveal their icy green like color, a hint of white layered on them an odd looking mix almost like a tree covered in snow.-“What brings you over here, Normei-san”-he spoke rather bluntly and abrupt, ready to get to the point as he was typically a distant person- "Oh... Well I..." - His voice was quite, he didn't make much noise. He however could if he needed to. He Would place him self gentlly onto the ground and wiggle alittle to make sure he was comfortable. "Well, Suguru. Do you mind if i call you Surgu?" - he said as he looked up to the man. Normei wasn't scared of this man, he didn't feel inferier ethier. Normei, was just a shy kind of guy. He doesn't quite know how to get along with people. He was always the person who didn't have many friends. A small gust of wind would blow by blowing Normei's hair around in his face. He gasped quietly and stuck out his hand.As he slowly opened his hand he let go the small pieces of grass he had pulled from the ground from earlier. As he did this he gave a quiet giggle and smirked as he watched the blades of grass dance in the wind. It Got Normei's mind off things all he could think about was if he was going to pass the test, to become more than an Academy student, and what team he was going to be a signed to. These thoughts just recycled in his head. He hoped he hadnt done too bad of a job, for it was Normei's first time doing anything! EVER! He just wanted to get it right. SirLukusMantelonII: -suguru’s head looks from side to side in paranoia then over to Normei-“Sugru?...No. My name is Suguru.”-he stares at Normei his expression blank and carless, he has never really been a person to be friendly with and the boy seemed more shy than he was. Though the term shy isn’t really what he should use to describe himself, he just had a sense that he didn’t need to be around anyone because they would only make him weaker especially girls. Suguru itches his nose before looking to the boy again-“You can call me Sugu”-he shrugged feeling some sympathy for the boy, he could tell he was only a couple years younger than himself. Though it still seemed as if the boy had a particular shyness that was only really found in younger children. He had no idea what made the boy shy or why he was why, he just knew that for some reason he felt comfortable around Normei. He seemed to be a lot like him a couple years back and it was strangely compelling. He knew that the test at the exam hopefully went well and he would be put on a team soon, he hoped that it would be with Normei though, and when he did if it was on the team with the boy then he figured he might actually be able to become the strongest he could be still. He stopped in thought wondering why he suddenly started feeling like this but decided to let the conversation carry on as normal.-"Sugu..?" -he giggled alittle as he attempted to keep his head up to the boy. "Haha, Ok!" -he said excitedly. Normei seen him as a role model even though he wasnt that much older. However Normei felt a strang attraction to this boy. Not like a Loving attraction, but something about this boy made Normei approch him. Something about him made Normei Like him. "I hope you're on my team!" -He sat up straight, his legs crossed as he sat on the floor. He looked around hoping No one in the viliage could hear him besides Sugu. Normei couldn't tell if Sugu cared anything at all for him. I mean why would he? Normei is just a small, shy, child. He is to no good or use to Sugu. At least that's what Normei thought. Normei Would tilt his head slightly away from Sugu and smile, his eyes shutting slightly as he did so. He was waiting to see if Sugu was going to say anything to him. Sugu just seemed like the quiet type to Normei. He knew to never trust the quiet ones.. However He trusted this boy. He stopped in thought, having no idea why he suddenly starting feeling this way. He just felt as if it is was better to ignore this strange feeling and continue the conversation normally.SirLukusMantelonII: -Suguru's eyes open a little wide, his lips curling into a small grin, something that didn’t show up very often on his face. With a sincere chuckle he nods his head to Normei before his face returns to its normal, emotionless self.-“You know Normei, I hope I’m on your team to.”-Suguru didn’t speak a lot he was typically quiet so hearing a lot come out of his mouth normally wasn’t going to happen.-“I know I don’t know you, but you don’t really seem like you want to go at this with others either.”-He holds his hand out to Normei-“Let’s be friends, ok?”-Suguru wasn’t a very friendly person nor really wanted to have the time for friends but for some reason he felt the need to make Normei his friend, to become close to someone who couldn’t really affect his training in anyway. Suguru curls his knees up to his chin and just stares at Normei, awaiting a response hoping that it wouldn’t be anything cruel or bad. He didn’t really see Normei as a bad person, just really shy and quiet. Maybe that was the real reason after all, maybe he just liked people who didn’t talk a lot like himself. Suguru folds his arms on top of his knees and rest his chin on them his lips pursing as he whistled a soft tune he remember from his childhood in the Yuki Clan.- *After Noticing his hands in front of him Normei gave a little blush. It was hard to see due to his black mask covering his face but you could tell if you looked in his eyes that he was blushing. He grabed a soft gripp around the mans hand and nodded as he shook his hand* "Yes, Sugu! Let's be friends!" - he said really happily as he shook his hand rapidly. He would slow his hand shake down alittle.. and alittle more each second. He got a worriesum look in his eye. He would let go of the boy's hand, and look away. The blush tint on his cheeks slowly fading as the look in his eyes dissappeared. "bu...but what if youre not on my team..." -he said as he looked down still keeping his face away from sugu. "We.. We would be like... enemies right?" -he said looking to a small crack in the wooden floor, his body began to tremble/shake. "that means... I.. would have to batttle you sometime right.. Like the chunin exams? but... But i dont want to hurt you" -his blue eyes began to water. The snow glisened a shine that seemed to glow back into his eyes, making them seem like they were cold but pure. " I don't want to ... What if i kill you!" -he yelled looking back at sugu's face tears flew off his eyes and onto the wooden Floor. " I've already killed too much!" - his fist flew into the air before slamng onto the wooden flooring. "No.. I wont hurt you!" -he yelled to him trying to make his words sound normal and not muffled by the sound of his emotion. His sad voice was rumbling as if he sounded like a child who lost thier favorite toy.SirLukusMantelonII: -Sugurus eyes look towards the ground, he had made the mistake of trying to become close to the boy ignoring that fact that what if they weren’t on the same team. Would Normei be able to handle things ok, and come time of the Chunnin exam what would happen. Assuming he even passed the genin exam that is. Suguru pulls his hand away and rest it under his chin again before finally responding back to Normei-“It’ll be ok if were not on the same team, it will only mean that we will both have to work harder to become strong. If we have to fight each other you won’t kill me, don’t worry, but I’m sure it will be a good fight.”-He nods before looking away knowing that giving Normei a false since of hope was wrong-“Besides we might end up being on the same team, wouldn’t that be nice Normei.”-he sighs before his attention turns back to Normei and he beings to stare again. Still wondering what was making him say these things, could he have actually found a friend or someone that he could become close to. Suguru shrugs the feeling off before licking his lips, realizing he was starting to get a little thirsty. He reaches into his ninja pouch and pulls out a small leather flask filled with water and takes a sip from it.- NormisEpicerThanNorm: "Youre right sugu." -he says as he whipes a trail of wet tears of his cheek.He sniffles and looks to sugu.- "Sugu?" He says this in an innocent questioning voice that seemed to be worried alittle... "If we ever do fight. Don't go easy on me, because if you do..." -his voice became clearer.- " I wont hassitate to kill you." -he says evilly and as demanding as a 13 year old can sound. He would then hug him quickly before running off back to the main gate of Yumegakure.SirLukusMantelonII: -Suguru stares with blinking eyes as the scene unfolds before him, taking in Normei’s words the instant they came out. A little taken back by the sternness in his voice. Coming from such a small child it was suprising to him. He shrugs and closes his eyes as Normei’s hugs him then runs off. Suguru then stretches his legs out and pulls out his small black book from his ninja pouch and starts writing down the day’s events so far. His fingers moving on the book in a blur as he quickly took down the events then on the page next to the one he had just written on he starts to write something else. On the top of the page he wrote the name Normei then began listening facts he had just learned about the boy, or at least ones that would come in handy later if he ever had to use them to his advantage.-